¿Que sientes por mi?
by Nirvana2199
Summary: - Dime la verdad Maya ¿Que sientes por mi? - dijo el chico de ojos verdes Sabía que lo que estaba ah punto de decir no era correcto pero ya no podía ocultarlo más, tenía que decírselo. - Me gustas - Confesé
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

\- Hola soy Maya - dije al darme cuenta de que había caído sobre alguien por falta de equilibrio.

\- Lucas - Me respondió

No pude apartar la mirada de sus lindos ojos verdes, podía verme reflejada en ellos, por alguna razón el tampoco apartaba la vista, nos quedamos así probablemente por un par de minutos hasta llegar ah mi estación.

\- Lo siento - fue lo único que pude decir levantandome y saliendo lo más rápido posible.

Como me pudo pasar esto acaso podía ser tan torpe como para caer en las piernas de un muchacho, esto solo le pasaría ah Riley, aunque tengo que admitir que no estaba nada mal.


	2. Cap 1

**Cap. 1**

 **Narra Maya:**

Me dirigí los más rápido que pude hacía casa de Riley, comenzada ah hacerse tarde para ir ah la escuela aunque no es que me importe mucho. Llegue y subí hacia la ventana para poder entrar.

M.- ¿Estas lista cariño? - pregunte al verla

R.- Solo cepillo mis dientes para poder ir ah desayunar - respondió

Ella se dirigió al baño para hacer lo ya dicho, al salir nos dirigimos ah la cocina para poder desayunar eh irnos.

M.- Hola perdedores - dije para la familia Matthews

Respondieron ah mi saludo, mientras la señora Matthews me obligaba ah tomar haciendo y desayunar.

Tiempo después llegamos ah la escuela y nos dirigimos al aula.

R.- Y como estuvo la tarea - me miro

M.- Muy fácil - Mentí

R.- No la hiciste ¿Verdad? -

M.- Ni siquiera se donde están mis libros - reí

Entramos al salón de clases mientras Riley seguía dándome un pequeño sermón

R.- Tienes que hacer la tarea Maya este profesor esta loco...-

C.- Hola - dijo el señor Matthews interrumpiéndola

R.- Hola papi - le sonrío

Procedí ah mostrarle una nota donde decía que podíamos llegar tarde la cual estaba supuestamente firmada por el, después de eso solo tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos en la parte de adelante, tome mi asiento frente al del señor Matthews y Riley el que se encontraba frente ah Farkle. El profesor comenzó ah hablar sobre "La guerra civil" aunque ciertamente no preste mucha atención ah lo que explicaba.

C.- ¿Quien eres? No se quien eres - dijo el señor Matthews mientras se escuchada la puerta abrirse

\- Lucas - pensé mientras me giraba para ver quien había ingresado al aula, se dirigió al profesor para poder presentarse y en eso nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos sonreímos.

L.- Soy Lucas Friar - se presento

C.- Tome asiento señor Friar - le ordenaron

El obedeció las ordenes del profesor ientras me miraba y sonreia, me gire solo un poco para verlo y me di cuenta que Riley lo miraba como una tonta enamorada y él le sonrió. Por alguna razón me sentí un poco decepcionada.

Matthews giro la cabeza de su hija y le pregunto ah Lucas de donde provenía y él le dijo que de Texas, Sonreí ah mis adentros y se me ocurrieron distintos apodos por los cuales llamarle.

La clase termino y todos comenzaron ah salir incluyéndonos, comenzamos ah sacar los libros de nuestra siguiente clase la cual era matemáticas.

R.- No te parece lindo el chico nuevo - me pregunto

Decidí no responder ah su pregunta aunque en realidad si lo era.

R.- Mira viene hacia acá - se emociono

Mire hacia su dirección solo para asegurarme si era verdad y hací lo era, recordé lo que había pasado en el metro y mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

R.- Hola - miro ah Lucas

L.-Hola - me miro

M.-Hola vaquero - sonrio al escuchar la ultima palabra

Me gire para dirigirme ah la clase siguiente, Riley me siguió mientras que el vaquero se quedó donde estaba. Al momento de llegar me di cuenta de que había olvidado algo.

M.- Adelantate me eh dejado una cosa - dije ah la persona ah mi lado

Ella asintió y yo procedí ah regresar por el camino ya tomado anteriormente, tiempo después me dirigí de nuevo ah la clase, de camino una mano me jalo hacia el armario del conserje.

L.- Señorita - escuché

M.- Vaquero, saltándote las clases en tu primer día - mire ah mi raptor

L.- Me alegra volverte ah encontrar - sonrió

M.- Lo mismo digo - respondí - ah que se debe esto -

L.- Bueno, quería charlar contigo - agacho la cabeza un poco

Lo mire por unos momentos y él hizo lo mismo, este chico me resultaba un tanto interesante. Nos limitamos ah sentarnos uno al lado del otro y comenzamos ah charlar sobre cualquier cosas que se nos ocurriera, cuando nos dimos cuenta la clase ya estaba por terminar así que pensamos que lo mejor era salir antes de que el pasillo comenzará ah llenarse de estudiantes.

L.- Me encanto poder hablar contigo, pequeña -

M.- Pienso igual - dije mientras me dirigía ah mi casillero nuevamente - por cierto no me llames así, vaquero - hice una mueca

Seguí mi camino y comencé ah pensar en que le diría ah Riley sobre el hecho de que no había entrado ah matemáticas el primer día de escuela.

\- ¡Maya! - escuché un grito tras de mi

M.- Riley, Farkle - dije seca

R y F.- ¿Porque no volviste ah clase? - preguntaron ah coro

M.- El señor Thomson me detuvo por dirigirme tarde ah clase dándome un sermón - mentí

R.- Oh ya veo - me miro la castaña - Lucas tampoco llego ah matemáticas

M.- Le paso lo mismo que ah mi - lo cubri nerviosa

Riley dirigió su mirada hacia mi sin expresión alguna.

F.- Es una lastima siendo su primer día - nos miro - Quieren ir ah comer algo - casi suplico al decirlo

Ambas asentimos con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la cafetería, al llegar nos formamos para recibir el menú del día mientras hablábamos tomando asiento en una mesa libre, Riley tomó haciendo junto ah Farkle y yo me coloque frente ah ella, ah lo lejos divisé ah Lucas buscando donde sentarse eh inconscientemente lo llame y él me sonrió.

L.- Gracias - se dirigió ah mi en un susurro

F.- Dime Lucas porque te transferiste aquí - dijo Farkle mirando ah Lucas

L.- Bueno mi padre fue transferido de su trabajo - dijo algo nervios

 **Narra Lucas:**

\- Dime Lucas porque te transferiste aquí - escuche hablar al chico frente ah la rubia

No quería que ellos supieran la verdad de mi transferencia, sabía que comenzarían ah mirarme de diferente manera, que quizás se alejarían de mi, estaban comenzando ah hacerse mis amigos, no podía decirles la verdad oh por lo menos aun no.

L.- Bueno mi padre fue transferido de su trabajo - mentí

La verdad era que solo yo me había mudado ah esta ciudad, vivía solo mientras mis padres seguían en Texas, aunque sabía que en algún momento quizás vendrían ah verme, oh eso creo.

\- Bueno será mejor que vayamos ah nuestros casilleros, la siguiente clase está por comenzar - hablo la castaña

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y comenzamos ah dirigirnos al pasillo, sacamos los libros de la clase siguiente y nos dirigimos hacia el aula.

De camino me limite ah estudiar ah las personas ah mi lado, solo con escucharlos hablar pude interpretarlos un poco. Un chico enamorado de dos chicas por igual, la chica castaña que es como el sol, cálida y amable, la chica rubia que es como la noche, fría y misteriosa.

Tres grandes amigos que no se separan ah pesar de sus diferencias, solo espero que yo pueda formar parte de su grupo también.


End file.
